Take five
by LILYandJAMESareCUTE
Summary: Slight songficcyness, to Listen to your heart. Lily and James have broken up, due to a prank gone wrong and they are currently in the Ball. This is seventh year, around Christmas. Marauder era!


**I recommend reading this while listening to "Listen to your heart" by D.H.T., that's where the lyrics are from.**_http:// __www. youtube__. com/watch?v lWwFXH2NPJE_** (all in one). Lily and James have broken up, due to a prank gone wrong and they are currently in the Ball. This is seventh year, around Christmas. Enjoy and please review!! **

**Snape's POV (remember to wash extra thoroughly after). **

Severus looked over to where Potter stood, holding his hand out to Lily. His Lily, Severus' Lily, not Potter's. Oh, both boys knew Lily would kill them to be known as a possession. It was the annual Ball, for sixth and seventh years and dates. Severus hadn't brought a date, the only girl he wanted to bring was standing, looking at the hand being held out to her, as was everyone else in the Hall. Lily and James had been going out for months and then they broke up, without many knowing why. Severus knew why. Black had put a boggart in a cupboard upstairs, he'd heard him gloating, but Lily opened it up and saw 'James' snogging some random girl. She'd broken up with him not even fifteen minutes later. _Is that good or bad? _Severus thought to himself. It was both, he decided. It meant that perhaps Lily had some sense after all, but Severus had seen her face, her tear stained face. He knew that Potter made Lily happy, unbelievably happy, but he wished with all his might that it was him that was making her that happy.

**James POV.**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you****'****ve built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark…**

I listened to the song, thinking about it as I held out my hand to Lils. Every time she smiled, which admittedly she hadn't all that often recently, I can continue to see that smile all day. It seems to float along behind her, its infectious! We had built a love so deep; all I wanted for seven long years was for that smile to be directed at me, for her to be mine. Oh, I know I'll be a dead man if she knew I thought of her as mine, but I still like her there, snuggled in my arms. I look up slightly from my hand to her eyes and see them lift momentarily from my hand to my face and back again. In that split second, I see so much. I see hurt, I see happiness, and I see love. I see a love of life, I see a love of everyone around her, and I'm pretty certain I see a love for me. Sirius told me what had really happened and I'd asked for forgiveness. Ok, so I begged. I looked down at the top of her red hair, at her in her gorgeous green dress. Ironically, my robes matched the dark green, but I'd put a Gryffindor rosette on mine incase someone saw the green and thought of Slytherin. No guesses on who I was thinking about when I went robe shopping. She's still looking at my hand…

**Em's POV (Lily's right hand woman)**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they****'****re swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

Oh Merlin.

James and Lily are standing in the middle of the dance floor and every eye is on them. But they only have eyes for each other. Lily you dunce take the kind bloody boys bloody hand and dance; admit your undying love that you're still in denial about! I really don't get her sometimes, I mean yeah, it's nice that she's the strong, stubborn one, goodness knows the rest of us are like carpets compared to her! But this is James Potter, and dare I say it, they're in love, everyone with eyes or ears or even noses can tell that after he goes jumping down the corridor smelling like her! I don't understand her, her Patronus is a doe, does she not realize his is a stag? They say love can make you blind, but this is blindfolded, eyes scooped out with a **spoon** blindness! I know Lily is wondering if this fight is worthwhile. I know she loves James; I've heard her subconscious thoughts, like when she says stuff and her dreams too. I look at her face. Right now she's thinking about all the memories, the picnics on the lake, the water fights and the yelling fights (the good part of them was the making up!)… I can see her mind weighing these up, and I think she may be starting to see reason. Damn, now she's seeing his record and the supposed cheating, I'm really going to throttle Sirius when this is over. She knows it's her dream to marry James, and have lots of little Jamesies and Lilyies running around. Don't think it Lils, don't think it! Aw, she thought it, "It's all dreams, nothing real…" Come on Lily, this is your life dream, and you have the chance to live life as a princess, just take his hand!

**Sirius' POV (the dude that is silently dying)**

**And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can****'****t find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that****'****s been  
when love was wilder than the wind**

Prongs, I'm so sorry mate! Lils, he is telling the truth, it was my entire fault, my own stupid fault! I saw Snape about to walk down there on the Map, and I wanted to see what he feared. But Lily walked there first. I want to shout out, tell Lily I'm sorry and to take the risk! "James is bloody in love with you Lils!" is all I want to scream, but I know I shouldn't. I want to tell her to stop being stupid and I want to tell her how much he loves her, but I can't find the right words. There is a, a magic beyond anything I've ever seen between those two. They don't just finish each others sentences; they can see into the other's soul, they can tell from the other side of the castle if the other one is upset. That kind of bond doesn't come round every day! Seeing those two, walking along the Lake, hand in hand, the simplicity of it all is beyond words, I could do the same thing, just walk around, holding hands, but there'd be nothing there. She has changed him beyond everything he ever was. Once player, prince of Gryffindor (Hey, I'm king! Ok, so maybe it is the other way round, but this is my view!) Lily, who used to hold a grudge for six years, can now hardly hold one for a day, usually. Although this is a slightly larger crime he has been accused of. I'm sorry Prongs!

**Remus' POV (Lily's right hand man)**

**I don****'****t know where you****'****re going  
and I don****'****t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**

What can I say Lils? James has said it all, so many times to me but I can't begin to tell you what he thinks of you. I don't know what the future holds for us, you and I, Sirius and James, and I don't know what your decision is going to be, but I know you'll do what your heart is telling you. Just Lils, don't dump him here and now, that will kill him. I can see Sirius already dieing over there, he's so guilty and he is starting to figure out that he doesn't deserve James. I don't deserve James or even Sirius. But Lily, James deserves you, that's all he's wanted for years and years, is you. You to hold, you to listen to, you to talk to. Just a civil conversation makes his day, hell a smile makes his day! Lily, I don't know what will happen to you and James, but I can already feel spectacular thing are coming. Lily, this love only comes once in some people's life times, this is special! Look at the man before you, the man you changed from a boy. Look at the way he looks at you, the way he thinks of you, the way he'll wait for seven **years** to be _considered_ worthy by you. Lily, the man standing before you would stand before you and protect you and he'll do that no matter what. How could you say no to a dance after seeing what James has been through for you?!

**Lily's POV**

**Listen to your heart  
when he****s calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there****'****s nothing else you can do  
I don****t know where you****re going  
and I don****'****t know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye…**

I look down at the hand being offered to me. What should I do? Part of me is yelling "Lily, you know his reputation! You shouldn't have said yes in the first place, but you did and look where it's gotten you. To the Ball with a broken heart." "He said he loved me" whispers the other part of me. "Said, love, he _said_ it, past tense," replies the first voice, the one I've listened to for six years, the one that kept saying NO. "No, you're being silly; I know James Potter loves me. Don't I? He spent years chasing me…" The little voice says, starting strong and getting weaker in puzzlement. He's standing in front of me, just holding out his hand, and its calling for me to just slip my hand into it and feel its warmth. What do I do? "What _can_ you do?" says the quiet voice, and I think about it. My options are to either walk away and leave him standing and always ask 'what if?' or I can face him and accept him and his imperfections.

"The guy you saw come out of the cupboard wasn't even James!" the voice continues, yelling out to me. "How can you tell?" Asked the other voice, who I was starting to realize was my head/brain. I know because… ok, so I have no proof, which is the same as saying he did it, my brain thought. No it isn't! You trust him Lily! This is James! The boy who has watched out for you for seven years, how can you not trust him?! No one really knows what's happening with You-Know-Who on the rise, but James will protect you and he'll help you as long as he can. As long as you let him. "Look Lils, it's your choice, but he loves you, present, past and future tense! Lily, listen to me, don't turn your back on him. What will happen if you say no? You'll never know what could have been. James is a loyal, kind and funny person (not to mention gorgeous) and what would it be like to live your life and not know what could have been, to not have taken this chance, this risk?" why, oh why do I have the feeling this is my heart talking?! He makes me happy, happy beyond what I've ever felt, he can make me laugh sooner then all my friends, even when I feel like pickled toad (not happy). "You love him." My heart states. It doesn't need to ask, it already knows I do. "But do I trust him? _Should_ I trust him, more to the point?" my head asks, starting to feel unsure.

"Lily, he has protected you from everything and everyone, and you're asking if you can trust him?" My heart is now sounding reproachful. Who knew a heart could talk, let alone sound reproachful? "Look, he is the right person for you. You complete each other, when two people think of each other they make a whole and you and James have eyes and heart for each other alone." I look into the eyes again and I see a confirmation of his love. 'Take a chance, take a risk, it may be the best thing that'll ever happen to you!' I can still hear my mum, echoes of a woman five years dead. Mum met James once and I could tell she liked him. And so do i.

I reach out and take his hand.

**Severus' POV.**

She took his hand. My Lily is no longer mine. She's his. I feel like dying.

**Em's POV.**

SHE TOOK HIS HAND!! Hogwart's golden couple is back together! Now they just have to stop looking at each other and dance.

**Sirius' POV**

YES PRONGS!!! And Lilykins! My ickle babies are back together. I guess it's true, love conquers all!

**Remus POV**

Lily, you did it! Well done, you listened to your heart and acted upon what you heard. It takes greater courage to do this then to do what you **think** is right. Prongs, I told you you'd get her back. Sirius, you owe me a Galleon.

**James' POV.**

She took me back. She loves me; I can see it written, plain as day, on her face. Yes! Everything's going to be ok, I can feel her hand squeezing mine, reassuring me. Lily, I love you!

"Thank you," I whisper to her as we walk onto the dance floor. She turns and smiles at me.

"Thank _you_, for being here still." She replies quietly.


End file.
